Evil Guy
'''Evil Guy & George W. Bush's Cupcake Adventure '''was the twelfth and final episode/movie in the George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures TV show. "Evil Guy & George W. Bush's Cupcake Adventure" Plot George W. Bush was eating trash out of a dumpster behind The Black House while his secretary was searching for him. While in the dumpster, he heard a thud, as he was being lifted into a garbage truck! However, instead of getting crushed to a bloody pulp, he was teleported into Evil Guy's Toilet. Luckily, Evil Guy mostly never used his toilet, so George was fine. After spending hours wandering Evil Guy Tower, he finally ran into Evil Guy, who was standing in a tight hall and seemed to be stuck until George ran into him again. After thanking George for helping him get unstuck, Evil Guy showed George his plans for destroying cupcakes. After about an hour of thinking about Toad Truffles, George finally decided to help him. The first thing they needed was the Krabby Patty Secret Formula, which was located in the Krusty Krab Basement. As Evil Guy was thinking of a plan to get into the basement without setting off the alarms, George simply smashed his face into the ground and made a tunnel into the basement. After many tries of getting Evil Guy into the small tunnel, they used some slippery cheese, which got Evil Guy in there like Baby Luigi in a cookie jar. It was very dark inside, so George set a stack of papers in the room on fire. Seeing that he had burned the secret formula, Evil Guy went on a rampage all the way to Hyrule. As he went into West Hyrule, George followed him, but before Evil Guy could get through the gates, he was gunned down by multiple DINNER BLASTERS. In his last dying words, Evil Guy was actually choking on DINNER, so George had no idea what he was saying. Leaving Evil Guy to die, he went back to his house and declared war on himself on accident. "Evil Guy & George W. Bush's Cupcake Adventure" Morals This movie taught children a lotta morals... * Never eat trash out of a dumpster on garbage day. * Don't walk into a tight hallway if you are morbidly obese. * Cheese makes a mighty nice lubricant. * Never EVER walk into West Hyrule without an offering to The King. Mario's Appearance As you know, Mario appears in every episode except that other movie, and YES this counts as an episode AND a movie, so Mario is a Yes. Mario appears four times in this movie. 1. Mario appears first when he is spotted taking a dump in a dumpster close to the one George is eating out of. 2. Mario can be seen trying to smash Evil Guy Tower's window with a breadstick. 3. Mario can be only slightly seen on the dark basement's ceiling. 4. Mario is seen rubbing Lotsa Spaghetti on a tree near George W. Bush's house. Category:Movies Category:Bad Movies GalleryCategory:Pages that need moar picshurs